battlerapfandomcom-20200223-history
Axe (battle rapper)
Axe ''' aka "Axe God" (born ''Samuel Scott Young,' Sept 16, 1975) co-founded many of the first battle rap leagues in the 1990s with Philidelphia, PA rapper Lord Supreme. Since 2013, Young, who is also a Navy veteran and has been the Commander of U.S. Veterans Lighthouse. Overview Axe, is a co-founder of New Jerusalem and founder of The Chamber, which later combined to form Sacred Society battle league. Axe (Sacred Society's "Supreme Lyricist", March 2003) has 16 albums and also manages the production of Sacred Society™ albums and videos. Many Sacred artists also feature his artwork and creative input on their album covers including 13adluck's "Snortfolio Volume 2 and Mickey Factz "The Road to the Achievement". Sacred Society Battle League In 1999, battlers Lord Supreme and Axe who were members of ELL OH Crew branched out to create the "league style" version of battle rap that is currently used today with their battle leagues New Jerusalem and The Chamber (later combined into Sacred Society), which had interviews, hip hop news, and battles with rookie and pro levels known as the Boot Camp and the Gravel Pit. Sacred's annual tournament known as "Pay-Per-View (PPV)" was a cash pot style tournament where battlers paid to enter the contest and the winner took all. PPV 8 was the last of these tournaments. Battlers were also ranked and competed for the top position known as the "Supreme Lyricist" on a monthly basis. The "Esco Award" was voted on monthly for the emcee with the darkest content and style. Axe won Supreme Lyricist in 2003 and the Esco Award a record seven times from 2001-2008 before retiring. No other emcee has won the Esco award more than twice. While other emcees chose a more comedic approach to battle rap, Axe ushered in a new era of dark content and grittier lyrics making battle rap more than just a couple of guys poking fun at each others clothes and telling "yo mama" jokes. His lyrics were often said to be like watching a horror movie. Because of his founder status he is known as Axe God, but only the name Axe is used on all of his 16 albums for reasons only known to the artist. Sacred Society Battle League closed up shop in 2008 shortly before it's most well known artist, Mickey Factz was selected as XXL magazine's 2009 "Freshmen of the Year". Factz went on to become a successful artist and recording tracks with popular hip hop stars like Drake and Lupe Fiasco. Other Sacred artists such as Times Change and Half Past Seven has been featured on URL Battle League and Eminem's Shade 45 Radio. Over 300 battlers have competed in Sacred Society making it the biggest battle rap league in history. Category:Battles Category:Battle Rap Category:Battle Rap Pioneers Category:Legends of Battle Rap Category:Axe Music Category:Battle League Category:Battle Rap Veteran Category:Sacred Society Battle League Category:Ell Oh Crew Battle League Category:New Jerusalem battle league Category:The Chamber Battle League Category:Rappers from Florida Category:Jacksonville, Florida rappers Category:Duval rappers Category:Battle Rap Wall of Legends